


everyone knows, you should too

by Bellakitse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve been waiting for you to make a move for weeks, Poe,” Finn grins widely when Poe sputters and pulls up their hands to his lips, pressing a kiss on the top of Poe’s hand that leaves Poe gaping. “It’s okay, this was worth waiting for.”</p>
<p>Poe stares at Finn in wonderment. “You knew,” he states because that much is obvious now.</p>
<p>Finn shrugs easily. “Everyone knows, you’re easy to read.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	everyone knows, you should too

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt 10-tell me the truth

See, Poe has a problem and that problem is shaped like a beautiful young man, who’s smile makes Poe’s heart stutter and who’s presence seems to warm every inch of Poe’s skin.

When Finn is hurt and asleep, Poe tells himself it’s gratitude he feels for the man that saved his life. He tells himself this over and over as he watches Finn sleep in the med bay. When that starts to ring hollow, tells himself it’s a crush. Finn is truly beautiful, Poe has eyes and he while he doesn’t consider himself shallow, he does enjoy a pretty face and fit body. He keeps telling himself that until Finn wakes up and smiles at him when he spots him next to his bed.

If a Starkiller can put out the sun, Poe thinks Finn’s smile can power one up again. And it’s with that ridiculously corny thought that Poe realizes. It’s not just a crush.

He puts it aside almost as fast as the thought comes to him. There are more important things to think and worry about. Finn’s awake and that’s a miracle, he’s in pain and that’s to be expected. His recovery is slow but luckily they have time. They didn’t destroy the First Order, but at least, they managed to hurt it and it gives them time. Time to regroup, time to restore their resources, time for Rey to find Skywalker, time for Finn to heal.

Poe sticks to Finn’s side until he’s sure the kid is going to get sick of him, but what he gets instead is a smile that lights up the room and Poe doesn’t think anyone with the exception of his parents has ever been as happy to see him as Finn is every time he walks through the med bay doors.

He tells himself that once Finn is well, he’ll take a step back, but Finn gets better and released from medical and Poe finds himself following Finn around like a love-struck puppy, watching as Finn learns and finds joy in the most mundane things with a wide-eyed wonder that leaves Poe amazed that Finn survived the First Order’s teaching and came out as this beautiful being and all he can hope is that he’s being more discreet than he feels.

*

“This is so sad to watch; I’m embarrassed for you.”

Poe Dameron turns his gaze to glare at his teammate and friend Jessika Pava. “That’s an interesting way to talk to your commanding officer who can assign you the crappiest chores on the base if the mood fits.”

Jess shrugs as she bites into a piece of fruit she had brought with her from the mess hall to the hanger, she leans against Poe’s X-wing, Black One.

Poe rolls his eyes at the insolence and goes back to his tinkering, the last supply run he did he heard a whine from his plane he didn’t like. No point in threatening Jess with chores when they both know he’s not going to follow through, no point in stopping her either. If Jessika has something to say, she’s going to say it.

“It’s just you’re usually so confident and cocksure, frankly it’s annoying at times, especially since you usually have the skills to back up the cockiness.”

Poe smirks at that, his smile widening when Jessika gives him a disgusted look.

“Please curb the ego,” she continues.  “It’s surprising to see the way you are acting now.”

Poe stops smiling and instead frowns as he turns to his kit, pulling out another tool. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“ _Really_ ,” she says dragging out the word. “You’re going to be obtuse? With me?”

“Pava-“

“Fine, let me spell it out for you, my friend,” she says over him. “Finn.”

Poe waits for a moment, raising a dark eyebrow when she doesn’t continue. “That’s it? You’re just going to say his name?”

Jess smiles and it’s not completely nice. “That’s all I need to say, your face says the rest.”

“And what does it say?” Poe asks, actually curious. Up till now he had hoped he was keeping his feelings in check.

“That you’re gone on the kid,” Jess says, rolling her eyes when he winces. “And everyone knows Poe, _everyone_. Now we’re just wondering when you’re going to do something about it.”

Poe doesn’t have an answer for her and she doesn’t wait for one. Jess leaves him to his plane and his repairs, done saying her piece.

So much for his hope of being discreet.

*

Poe continues to work on his Starfighter, Jessika’s words running through his mind. He sends BB-8 away when the little droid tells him he’s been working too long and should go eat something.

The droid rolls away but not before squawking a few beeps and whistles at him to show his displeasure.

It isn’t long after that he hears heavy boots in the otherwise quiet hanger, the rest of the pilots and staff having been done hours ago.

“I just got an earful from BB-8,” Finn calls out as he makes his way to Poe. “I think you pissed him off, the language was…colorful.”

Poe who is sitting on the floor cleaning and oiling a valve, stops, and turns to face Finn, there is a small smile on his face as he watches Poe.

“Regret me teaching you binary now?” he asks, his stomach jumping when Finn’s smile grows as he lets out a laugh.

“No,” Finn answers, now in front of him looking down at him fondly. “It was funny and I like that I can understand him now, plus it’s nice that I’m not the one pissing BB-8 off for once.”

Poe scoffs. “Like BB-8 could ever be upset with you, after Rey and the General, you’ve totally become their favorite, I’ve been replaced.”

“Well,” Finn starts as he takes a seat on the floor next to Poe. “If you would just listen to BB-8 and go eat, then it wouldn’t be annoyed with you, also, BB-8 has tased me for you so I think you are still on the favorites list.”

Poe smiles, remembering the first time he heard the story of how BB-8 and Finn met.

“So you’ve been working long and hard,” Finn comments tilting his head back, giving Black One a quick look. “Everything okay with your fighter?”

“Yeah,” Poe says, his voice raspy as his eyes track the lines of Finn’s neck, what he wouldn’t give to just lean in, to smell Finn’s skin, to taste or even press his face there and just stay.

Finn looks over at him, his eyes kind. “And everything okay with you?”

Poe clears his throat and forces a smile on his face. “Yeah, buddy, I’m fine. No need to worry about me.”

“But I like worrying about you,” Finn answers without guile and Poe is not for the first time amazed how Finn has no problem just saying what he feels. “So you going to tell me the truth? Because something is bothering you and has for a while.”

Poe licks his lips; Jessika’s words playing back in his head. And if everyone knows his feelings for Finn, it’s only fair for Finn to know them too. With that in mind, he reaching over for Finn’s hand, his heart thundering in his ear when Finn let’s out a small gasp, his eyes widening when Poe intertwines their fingers.

He watches as Finn swallows, his eyes focused on their hands before looking back up at Poe, the expression on his face robbing Poe of air.

“Yeah?” Finn asks softly, hopeful.

Poe nods. “Yeah.”

Finn looks at him for a moment longer before letting out a soft chuckle, squeezing Poe’s hand as he does. “Finally, Dameron.”

Poe raises an eyebrow even as he feels his face flush looking at an amused Finn. “Finally?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to make a move for weeks, Poe,” Finn grins widely when Poe sputters and pulls up their hands to his lips, pressing a kiss on the top of Poe’s hand that leaves Poe gaping. “It’s okay, this was worth waiting for.”

Poe stares at Finn in wonderment. “You knew,” he states because that much is obvious now.

Finn shrugs easily. “Everyone knows, you’re easy to read.”

Poe blushes deeply at that. “You didn’t say anything.”

Finn raises a brow at that, the gesture somewhat mocking. “Neither did you.”

“Yeah-“

“And,” Finn continues. “As obvious as your affections for me have been, it’s also obvious that they bothered or made you uncomfortable so I wasn’t going to ask you about them even when I wanted to tell you that I returned them.”

“I’m not bothered by my loving you Finn,” Poe rushes to explain. “It’s not that-“

“You love me?” Finn questions quietly.

Poe stops and looks at Finn, the way his lips are parted, his eyes hopeful and Poe has truly never seen anything more beautiful in all the galaxy then the man before him. He leans in slowly giving Finn time to pull back and he smiles at shuddered breath Finn lets out a second before Poe presses his mouth against Finn’s. Lips softer than even in his imagination open under his, there is a soft whimper that passes between them and Poe honestly, can’t tell which of them let it out. His tongue traces Finn’s full bottom lip and, this time, Poe groans when it causes Finn to grab hold of his head, his fingers digging into his hair to anchor himself to Poe. Poe knows that Finn hasn’t done this much or maybe even at all. The First Order certainly doesn’t encourage romance and he would have known if anyone here at the base was trying to start something with Finn.

But Finn proves that like with everything else he’s a quick study and when Poe runs his tongue over Finn’s lips again, Finn is ready for him. The taste is so uniquely Finn and Poe knows in that moment that nothing is ever going to taste better than this. Finn tugs Poe’s lip between his teeth, teasing it before giving it a quick suckle and Poe pulls back gasping.

His whole body feels tight and warm, everything getting warmer when he looks at Finn and sees the heated glazed over look on his face, his cheeks flushed.

“Okay,” Finn says, his voice gone deeper and Poe closes his eyes as it sends a tingle down his spine. “Now I’m a little mad at you because we could have been doing that for weeks now.”

Poe lets out a laugh, charmed. “If it helps, I’m pissed at myself too.”

Finn grins and leans in. This time, the kiss is soft and quicker, chaste and as he pulls back he says. “I love you too by the way.”

Poe holds on to Finn’s neck not letting him withdrawal, pressing his forehead against Finn’s content.

“I’m surprised you didn’t figure that out sooner, Poe,” Finn continues talking, his breath tickling Poe’s lips when he lets out a bashful laugh. “Everyone knew that too.”


End file.
